creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Infection by Number Munchers
This story had taken place quite some time ago. I am now off to graduate high school and become an adult, however I will never forget my second grade year in school. It may not be overly scary as of what happened, but when you think about it, it is a little creepy. I had been always been a day dreamer in class. Teachers used to call on me when I wasn't paying attention and tell me, "Lily, what is the answer?" Too which then I would be embarrassed. However, day dreaming was the thing that got me through school because it was fun just to imagine things. Anyway, the school was getting new computers for the computer lab that year, and they had the students input all of the applications for it. The teachers had to explain step by step on what place to download things from, etc. etc. I had been day dreaming at the time when we were downloading Number Munchers. The teacher quickly found out I wasn't downloading the application and yelled at me. The teacher told me to download it quick in order to catch up with the rest of the class, so I quickly scrolled Google and found the download the Number Munchers and pressed it. Everything seemed normal, except for how my Number Munchers was the only download in class with a terms and conditions. I quickly accepted the terms and conditions and downloaded it. The download seemed to take longer than the rest of the class' download as well, but I just quickly caught up to the class with the downloads. Number Munchers was the first game we had played that year, and everything seemed normal in the game, except for the abundance of Smarties, which are green enemies in the game that follows Muncher. Everything ran smoothly for the rest of the day, and I got home. At night however I felt sick, but not too bad. The sickness was just a slight cough and minor dizziness. I told my mom and she had asked if it was hurting me horribly. I said no and then was told to not worry about it. The next day in computers approached and I had noticed something strange. Two people to the left of me had a cough and one person to the right of me had a cough too. I turned on my computer and it seemed normal enough. Today was another day to play Number Munchers. When playing Number Munchers, Smarties were about the only enemy to show up. My little second grade self did not think much of it at the time, but it happened to the people near me who also had coughs. I just ignored it and played Number Munchers. I went home, did what little second graders did at home, and fell to sleep. The next day of being on computers was, would you guess it, Number Munchers. It was strange however because it seemed at least every kid had a cough, a few were at home, and every computer had just Smarties showing up. A kid finally asked the teacher about it, and the teacher couldn't give an answer. The teacher looked around and saw every kid with just Smarties showing up. Puzzled, she asked everyone to go back to the desktop. Only few people could get back to the desktop while others couldn't escape the game. The teacher had tried everything. Eventually, she pulled plugs out of the computer but Number Munchers stayed on the screen and still playable. In a few minutes however, every computer just shut off. Every computer could also not be turned on. The computer lab was shut down for five days because the computers could not turn on. The school eventually had to buy new ones and deemed every single computer in their broken. The weird stuff stopped happening after that last day when the computers shut off, but not without one final blow. I had been sick at night in my bed. I threw up all over my bed and stayed home for that day. Everything had been normal since, but I wonder if the computers broke because of me. It had seemed strange how the events occurred, and how I was the first to get sick, classmates near me got sick, and then the whole class got sick. I wonder what was in that terms and conditions? Could a virus attached to the program had gotten everyone sick? A virus could have gotten everyone sick. Category:Computers and Internet